


duke and margrave

by ninetyplanets



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn...with feelings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyplanets/pseuds/ninetyplanets
Summary: Sylvain and Felix get stuck in a cabin when running away from enemies, and well, Sylvain, being Sylvain...





	duke and margrave

**Author's Note:**

> why does fire emblem make me write stupid horny fanfiction

Felix is not the romantic type.

Public displays of affection make him want to hurl. Every time he passes by a couple smothering each other in kisses, he wants to slap the shit out of them. There's a time and place for that, and that place is not blatantly in front of Felix's eyes.

Unfortunately for him, Sylvain always wants to hold Felix's hand when they're together. He wants to wrap an arm around his waist, hold him close, kiss him where others can see them so that they _know_ Felix is his.

Well, maybe Felix is a little hypocritical. He certainly will pretend that Sylvain's little cheek kisses are irritating him, but he doesn't jerk away from anything Sylvain tries, and the Goddess knows Felix is strong enough to chuck that man across the room if he wanted to.

Felix runs a bloodied hand through his bangs. He and Sylvain took refuge in an abandoned cabin after a particularly nasty surprise attack by a group of giant wolves. Felix clicks his tongue, letting his annoyance show on his face.

He sits at the edge of the bed that Sylvain lays on. Roughly, with no sympathy, he wraps a wet cloth around the open wound on Sylvain's thigh. Sylvain hisses at the sudden contact; Felix holds him down before a foot can kick him in the face.

"Stop," Felix snaps. "Just relax. It's not going to get better if I don't stop the bleeding."

"It huuurts," Sylvain moans.

Felix wants to slap him and tell him it's his own fault. They finally meet up after months of being apart, and something like this happens. Something _predictable_ like this happens. No matter how much time passes between them, Margrave Gautier will never stop being childish and reckless in battle, pointlessly coming to Duke Fraldarius's rescue.

"Wolves." Felix tightens the cloth around Sylvain's thigh, ignoring the screech that tumbles out of him. "Of all things, mangy wolves get the better of us."

Sylvain tries to sit up, but Felix forcibly pushes him back down onto the bed. He looks like a pathetic puppy that's been kicked to the curb. Felix ruffles through his bag, pulling out a bag of leftover vulnerary.

"There was like, ten of them! And they were huge! Anyone would've been sidelined by--oooow--that."

Felix lifts the tied cloth to the side once the bleeding significantly slows. He rubs the vulnerary around the area of the wound, wincing at how the meat of the flesh squishes under his touch. Oh, that's disgusting. Felix isn't easily grossed out, but maybe it's because it's Sylvain, it leaves him reeling.

"You didn't get hurt, right?"

Felix doesn't answer the question. He's stripped of his armor and is down to only a raggedy shirt and shorts; there's cuts and bloodstains caking his body everywhere, but no visible injuries to speak of. _Visible_, anyway. There's a stinging in his chest area that's bothering him, but it's not nearly as important as Sylvain's gash.

"I couldn't forgive myself if I let some dumb dogs kill you," Felix finally says, after a moment of silence.

Sylvain's eyes light up like the stars. He sits up with a groan, pleased that Felix doesn't push him back down onto the bed this time. "Because you love me, don't you, Felix?"

The rate in which Felix's cheeks light up must be a world record. With an incomprehensible squawk, he gets up from the bed in a huff and turns his back to Sylvain. The mischievous redhead only smiles and laughs at him. They're still the same, even after all these years.

"I missed you, Felix. It's been, what, eight months since I saw you last? I've thought about you every day. I keep every letter you send me."

Felix whips around, incredulous. "God, shut _up_, I'm begging you!"

His actions betray his words. He sits down on the bed beside Sylvain, closing his eyes and sighing. A warm, rough hand places itself on top of Felix's, interlocking their fingers. Felix's eyes wander to their respective sword and lance leaning against the cabin wall, both still dripping with wolf blood. 

"We should head out soon," Felix says. "Our troops must think we're dead by now. Or _they're_ dead by now."

"Can I be selfish?" Sylvain muses.

Felix isn't allowed a response before Sylvain's arms wrap around his waist and force him down on top of him. Felix wails like a helpless cat, limbs flailing, and a groan erupts from Sylvain when Felix's heel digs into his thigh wound.

"Ungh, Felix! Watch it!" Sylvain cries.

"_Me?!_ You're holding me hostage!"

Much to Felix's chagrin, Sylvain's hands snake up his shirt and ruthlessly tickle at his sides. Curse him, curse his eyes, for knowing Felix's weaknesses. Tears spring in his eyes as he starts laughing against his will.

"Stop--!! Sylvain, stop, I, h-hahahaha!!! I hate you!!! S-stoooop!!"

Sylvain presses kisses against the nape of Felix's neck. Felix can feel the smile on his lips, and oh, it makes his heart melt in the most annoying way. In a hormonal rage, Felix roughly grabs Sylvain's wrists and holds them together. He flips himself around, presses their chests together, and pins Sylvain's wrists over his head.

"You're so cute," Sylvain breathes.

Felix's hair made its way out of its ponytail somewhere along their private skirmish. His eyes are still wet, with flushed cheeks from laughing too hard. Felix scoffs at the compliment.

"You're an adult, Sylvain, start acting like one," Felix scolds.

"What if I grew a beard?"

"_What?_"

The sudden question makes Felix loosen his grip on Sylvain's wrists. Sylvain draws a hand up and cups Felix's cheek before he can notice. Felix nuzzles into it, sending an arrow straight through Sylvain's heart.

"A beard," Sylvain repeats. "Like, a full grown beard. With the mustache and everything. It'd make me look more like an adult, huh?"

"You'd look stupid." Felix presses his forehead against Sylvain's and laughs. "You'd look so stupid. I wouldn't kiss you if you had a beard."

Sylvain presses a soft kiss to Felix's lips, as if to prove a point. "Oh, you like kissing me, do you?"

"You keep asking really dumb questions."

Felix initiates another kiss this time. He slides his tongue in easily, almost desperately. Felix's kisses are messy and uncalculated, but Sylvain loves that about him, the way his boyfriend loses that coolheaded demeanor around only him.

Sylvain gets brave. He ventures his hands to Felix's thighs, softly rubbing them before traveling further. His hands hover right above Felix's ass before slapping them down and squeezing his cheeks.

Felix pulls away from the kiss with a squeaky moan. "Sylvain!"

"Yes?"

The way Felix is straddling Sylvain, he can feel the growing tent in the other man's underwear. Oh, Sylvain, there's a time and place for everything. Wounded in a strange cabin is not that place.

"We are not having sex here," Felix says, hushed, as if he's embarrassed just by uttering the s-word.

"I don't know when I'll see you again," Sylvain whines.

He's right, and Felix is less than happy about it. They only met up purely by chance that afternoon. Both their troops had been marching for separate councils in Fhirdiad and, luckily, their paths crossed at the same time.

Felix thinks about how Sylvain had launched himself off his horse as soon as he saw Felix and ran at him so fast, he had tripped, and sent them both crashing to the ground.

"I stink," Felix says. "I'm covered in dirt and blood."

"You're still so handsome," Sylvain coos.

Ugh, _gross_.

"You'll agitate your wound if we do anything," Felix points out. "You can't move."

"Ride me, then?" Sylvain leans in and nips at Felix's flushed ear. "Just don't go too wild, cowboy."

Felix can't believe he's agreeing to this. They can travel to Fhirdiad together, sure, but once they arrive, they'll be on their separate ways for their separate work orders. This long distance thing they're putting themselves through is _hard_. Felix wishes things would settle down already so that they can just be together.

Maybe, just this once, he can indulge his lover.

Felix offers Sylvain an unusually chaste kiss as he works on unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt. Sylvain arches his back and lifts his arms up so Felix can easily peel his sweaty shirt off and toss it the ground.

Lifting himself up just enough, Felix now moves onto removing Sylvain's underwear. That part is easy, at least, considering he wasn't wearing anything over them, but Felix is cautious not to rub over the other man's wound in the process.

Sylvain's cock sproings out like a damn jack in the box. How did he get this horny already, just from some kissing? Well, Felix can't really blame him, he supposes. The built-up tension from not seeing each other in nearly a year must have started taking its toll.

"Eager, are we?" Felix snides.

"For you, yes, of course. Always."

Sylvain's arms wrap around Felix's neck and he drags the boy back down on top of him. Their lips crash into a hungry, desperate kiss; Sylvain lets out a heavy moan when Felix's delicate fingers wrap around his cock, and he starts to feverishly jerk him off.

They break apart for a short moment so they can get Felix's clothes off. Felix has his shorts and undergarments off in seconds, then Sylvain does the honors of lifting his shirt off over his head. 

Sylvain frowns at the cut above Felix's right breast. It isn't as bad as Sylvain's gash, that's for sure, but Sylvain leans forward and presses a few soft kisses against it. Felix shivers and looks away, embarrassed.

"Does it hurt?" Sylvain asks.

"It's fine," Felix says quickly. "I'm fine. I was more worried about you."

Sylvain frowns and kisses his boyfriend's lips. Felix presses himself down onto Sylvain, closing his eyes and sighing happily as Sylvain's rough, strong arms wrap around him and hold him closer.

Felix gasps when Sylvain's cock ruts against his hole. Maybe he shouldn't be shaming Sylvain for being so rock hard already, considering his pussy is dripping more than he'd certainly like to admit. Damn that man for always making him feel this way.

"I have oil in my bag," Sylvain says quickly.

Felix peels himself off of Sylvain and rummages through his bag, pulling out the vial of oil. Sylvain had told him once, _I'll never know when I see you again, so I gotta keep some handy!_ with a wink. Felix thought it was disgustingly forward at the time, but now, he supposes it's a good thing the horny bastard is always prepared.

Sylvain takes the oil from him and pops it open with ease. Felix bites his lip as Sylvain wets his hands down and slicks his cock with the substance, moaning like a diva as he does it; _God_, he always has to put on such a show about everything he does. Or maybe he's just so annoyingly sexy that it simply seems that way.

"Sit on my face," Sylvain commands.

It clearly catches Felix off guard. He blinks at him, glances at his cock, then looks back to his face. He's dead serious; Felix can easily tell by the glint in his eyes and the crease of his eyebrow.

"You can play with my sword soon. I wanna taste you."

"Oh, shut _up_," Felix groans.

He obeys, however. Inching forward, his heart pounds in his chest as he hovers over Sylvain's face, lining his pussy up with his mouth. He's hesitant to fully comply and sit himself down--which is fine, because in the end, Sylvain takes the initiative. His hands grip Felix's hips and pushes him down onto his face.

Felix doesn't have time to yell at him before that nimble tongue is lapping at his clit. It hits him all at once just how long it's been since they've seen each other, held each other, _fucked_ each other. Felix lurches forward, hands desperately clinging onto the headboard for leverage. Sylvain's hands are rubbing Felix's thighs so lovingly, so gently; a pale comparison to how his tongue is wrecking every nerve in Felix's body.

"Mnh, Syl_vain_...!"

Sylvain's tongue makes its bold entrance inside of Felix. The shorter man visibly trembles above him, fingernails roughly digging into the wood of the headboard. Sylvain cranes his neck so he can push his tongue in as deep as he can, then fucks Felix with it, thrusting it in and out, eagerly getting a taste of every inch of him.

"Faster," Felix cries, voice hoarse. "H-ha, harder, oh, I'm gonna..."

The noises coming from the two would embarrass the hell out of Felix were he not so desperate. As if the wetness drenching his pussy wasn't enough, Sylvain is drooling like a hungry dog. Luckily, Felix's wanton moans drown out too much of the sloshy wet noises between them.

Sylvain is easily encouraged by Felix's vocals during sex. He can tell Felix is close, so like the good man he is, instead of teasing him, he gives a good few hard thrusts of his tongue and sucks roughly at his hole until Felix is _gone_, body practically vibrating as he comes with a desperate cry of Sylvain's name.

Felix lifts himself up, then straddles Sylvain's hips and kisses him hard. He can taste himself on Sylvain's lips and it should be repulsive, but it only works to turn him on even more. Felix grinds down against Sylvain's aching cock, soaking up those sweet sounds that come out of his mouth. Felix knows he shouldn't tease him, not after he was such a good boy and made him come, but he can't help himself sometimes.

"I need to be inside of you," Sylvain begs. "I need you so bad baby, fuck yourself on my cock--"

Felix shuts up his incessant rambling with a sloppy kiss. Sylvain will go on for quite literally _hours_ with horrible sexy talk if Felix doesn't stop him. Reaching for the oil again, Felix rubs some on his hands and slicks up Sylvain's cock once more before aligning his hole over it.

Before Sylvain can get overzealous and thrust up into Felix, the smaller man holds Sylvain's hips down and keeps him in place. Slowly, Felix sinks himself down onto Sylvain's cock, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip.

It really _has_ been a while. The sensation of being filled up after so long has Felix's thighs quivering. Sylvain softly rubs his shaking thighs in encouragement. Felix lets out a loud gasp once he's fully seated on Sylvain's cock; upon reopening his eyes, he sees Sylvain smiling up at him with all the adoration in the world.

"I love you," Sylvain coos. He carefully sits upright, leaning his back against the headboard. "I love you so much, honey."

Felix is _not_ one to let emotions overcome him, and he's certainly _not_ one to let Sylvain call him petnames without a knock upside the head. Yet, right here, in this moment, Felix only lets out a sigh of content as he digs his nose into the crook of Sylvain's neck.

"I love you, too," Felix whispers.

Felix gradually begins rocking his hips, quiet moans spilling from his lips. Sylvain wraps his arms around him and rubs his back, mumbling little words of praise and kissing softly at the top of his head. Felix is too flushed to lift his head up and look at his boyfriend; he's never been one for direct eye contact, anyway.

Gradually, Felix begins to set his own pace. He likes to fuck _fast_, and Sylvain knows this, but he wasn't prepared for the sudden transition of Felix getting used to the feeling of being stretched open, to... Felix wildly slamming himself down onto Sylvain's cock.

Felix is _drooling_. Saliva dribbles down from his mouth, onto Sylvain. He sinks his teeth into Sylvain's shoulder to suppress his moans, and Sylvain can't stop the shrill squeak that comes out of him.

"F-fuck, Felix, Felix, _oh_, Felix!" Sylvain throws his head back, bonking it hard into the headboard, but he doesn't even feel the pain of it because he feels too fucking _good_ to feel anything else.

Felix finally lifts his head up to stare at Sylvain's wrecked expression. His arms desperately find their way around Sylvain's neck, and he brings him into a hot, sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Felix is so desperate now that he's lost his rhythm, just fucking himself on Sylvain's cock with wild abandon. Every time he finds that one certain spot, he ruts himself against it, only to lose sight of it and grind down til he finds it again.

Sylvain decides that he can help Felix with this problem. His hands roughly grope Felix's ass and hold him in place; Felix's cry of protest is soon drowned out by a throaty moan as Sylvain sharply jerks his hips upward, pounding relentlessly into Felix--

And he finds that spot, he _knows_ he's found that spot, because the way Felix chants Sylvain's name like it's his religion is music to Sylvain's ears.

"Don't stop," Felix whimpers. "Don't you, h-hhaa, fu-fucking stop, Sylvain, Sylvain, _Sylvain!_"

Sylvain hugs Felix's sweaty body flush against him. He's not going to last much longer, and with Felix's belligerent, mindless moaning, Sylvain knows he's nearing the edge too. Felix grinds his hips down in time with each of Sylvain's thrusts, their bodies working together in perfect synergy. 

"Baby, I'm close." Sylvain bumps his forehead against Felix's and peppers soft kisses along his cheek. "You're so good, baby, you're so good, I'm so close..."

"I love you," Felix says, so quietly, so personally. "I love you, I love you so much..."

That sends Sylvain over the edge in an instant. His fingernails dig into Felix's back as he comes inside of him; Felix cries out in surprise, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as his orgasm follows soon after.

Sylvain's body goes limp as he lays back into the mattress. He pulls Felix down with him, who's panting even harder than he does after his training sessions.

Felix likes to do this little thing where after sex, he gets embarrassed by anything he might have said or done. He usually curls up into a ball and won't even look at Sylvain until the embarrassment eventually subsides. Sylvain then usually wakes up to Felix clinging to his side in his sleep.

"Margrave Gautier."

Weird, he sounds more angry than embarrassed.

"You know you're not supposed to come inside me."

Sylvain slaps his forehead. He knows, he really does know. They usually talk about it extensively before they have sex. Felix is very, very careful, always taking precautions so as to be as safe as possible, but... They really just jumped into it like rabbits this time around.

"I'm so sorry, really, I didn't mean to." Sylvain kisses Felix's head apologetically.

Felix grunts. "...It's fine. I guess it's my fault, too-- Are you bleeding?"

They both look down. Sylvain's thigh is dripping fresh blood. The cloth that was tied around the wound became unraveled sometime during their...play time. Sylvain glances at Felix's ass. Blood.

"Your ass tore my wound back open!" Sylvain shrieks. "Oh, oh, oh, man. I'm kind of dizzy. Is the room spinning?"

"Oh, shut up! Stop being dramatic!" Felix jumps off the bed and grabs more vulnerary and a new cloth from his bag. "Don't pass out on me. Wake up. We have to leave soon."

Sylvain groans as Felix goes to work treating his wound once more. "Babe, my dick is still out, can't I put some clothes on before you-- Ow! Hey, slow down! That stuff burns!"

There's a smirk on Felix's lips that he doesn't even try to hide. Once the wound is readdressed, Felix puts his clothes and armor back on quickly. Sylvain groans as he lifts himself up off the bed, leaning himself against Felix for leverage. Felix, being the ever so thoughtful boyfriend that he is, helps Sylvain dress himself.

"No time to even snuggle, huh?" Sylvain says playfully, sneaking in a kiss to Felix's nose.

"Our troops are still out there somewhere. There's blood on my ass. We've already wasted too much time. You lost your snuggling privileges."

"I love you, cold hearted Duke Fraldarius," Sylvain coos.

Felix grimaces, but it quickly turns into a smile. It's hard to even pretend to be mad at Sylvain anymore when he's so stupidly in love with him. "Yeah, yeah. I know you do."


End file.
